This trial is to determine whether high-titer HIV (HIVIG) antibody is effective in slowing the progression of HIV infection, and it is based upon the hypothesis that HIVIG will decrease the viral burden. Preliminary studies showed some benefit with prolonged time before and fewer numbers of opportunistic infections and improved survival. Most studies have shown a significant drop in the amount of virus circulating and some showed less plasma viremia.